Summer island fun
by crazyhippie15-09
Summary: The boys have a whole summer to themselves. They decide to got to their summer home on their own private island. By themselves. No parents. No host club. Just them and the staff. So what do they do to pass the time! HikaruxKaoru


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club.

………………………………..

Hikaru lay in bed thinking of what he and his brother could do for their summer vacation when an idea hit him. Quickly getting up he ran into the next room where his twin was.

"Kaoru I have the perfect thing for us to do this summer!" He said excitedly.

"And what would that be?" Kaoru said without looking up from the book he was reading.

"We should go to our privet island. Just the two of us. We'll tell mom that we will be with the club and we can tell the club we will be with mom."

Finally looking up at his slightly older twin Kaoru closed his book. "Sounds fine with me. Who should we call first? Mom or Tamaki" He said reaching for Hikaru's cell phone on the table next to him.

"Umm...I was hoping you would take care of that while I called to get the plane ready for tomorrow and call the island manor to let the staff know that we are coming." Hikaru said backing up slowly into the other room. He really didn't like having to deal with Tamaki.

"Fine, but you owe me!" Kaoru yelled at him as he saw his brother tuck tail and run back into the next room. Opening the phone he dialed Tamaki's number, figuring it would be best to get him out of the way. The less he had to talk to Tamaki the better.

After the second ring a high-pitched and very annoying voice answered. "Hello! Tamaki, speaking!"

Kaoru sighed. "Hey Tamaki it's me Kaoru. I was just calling to tell you that I and Hikaru are leaving with our mother for the summer and that you shouldn't expect us to do anything for or with the club this summer."

"Awwww but I had the whole summer planned out. But if you must you must. I'm sure Haruhi will miss you and your brothers company." Kaoru could hear the pout through the phone.

"Well I really must go now. I need to help Hikaru pack." He said, hanging up the phone before Tamaki could start talking about something that had no meaning at all to it.

Flipping the phone back open he quickly called his mom and told her that he and Hikaru would be gone with the club all summer. She was fine with this considering they were usually gone with them anyway. Putting the phone down he sighed and stretched out in the chair he was sitting in.

Getting up from his spot Kaoru made his way into his and Hikaru's room to find that his brother was nowhere in sight. Walking to the closet he opened the door to see Hikaru bent over trying to dig a duffel bag out from a bottom shelf. Moving up behind his brother he placed his hand on Hikaru's hips. Hikaru jumped at the touch and pulled the bag free while turning to see who it was behind him.

"So how'd it go on the phone?" Hikaru asked.

"We're in the all clear." Kaoru replied before kissing him softly on the lips. Pulling back he gave his twin a small smile. "Let's hurry up and pack so we can go to bed. It's starting to get late and we need some rest before our long plane ride tomorrow." He said before starting to go through the hanging cloths around them.

Two hours later the boys were packed, showered (they had a nice long fun shower together), and in bed drifting off to sleep with only a few hours until they left for the Bahamas.

The next day they had to rush and load their bags up and hightail it to the airport because they slept in. After a twelve hour flight to their privet island they spent the rest of the day swimming and having fun before the jetlag caught up to them.

~~Two Days Later~~

Koaru stretched waking up to the sound of Hikaru's phone alarm going off. As he arched his back his ass went back and Hikaru s daily morning problem almost entered him. Hikaru moaned in his sleep and bucked against his brother. Koaru turned his head and kissed his twin awake before pushing himself onto his brother and squeezing his ass muscles around him.

Moaning Hikaru woke and started thrusting deeply into Koaru trying to find the later prostate. He smiled when Koaru screamed loudly knowing he had finally found that happy little bundle of nerves. Quickening his pace and hitting his brother's prostate with every thrust, he reached his hand around and started stroking Koaru's leaking member in time with his hips.

Without breaking any contact, Koaru carefully maneuvered them to where he was on top of Hikaru. Without missing a beat, Koaru began riding his slightly older twin. Leaning down he captured Hikaru's lips in a deep passionate kiss. Licking the other's lips Koaru asked for entrance so that he could explore the hot wet cavern that was Hikaru's mouth.

Rocking his hips as he came down to meet Hikaru's bucking hips, he sped up their steady pace feeling himself getting closer to the edge. The twins came at the same time. Koaru from Hikaru hitting his prostate dead on so many times. And Hikaru from the contractions of Koaru's muscles around him.

Collapsing on Hikaru's chest, Koaru sighed very content. Wrapping his arms around the other, Hikaru kissed the top of Koaru's head before slightly lifting him up so that he could un-sheath himself from his brother's ass.

Rolling off of his brother, Koaru sat up and looked over at him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said before getting up and walking to the bathroom for a shower. Hikaru just laid there smiling thinking that that was the best wake-up he had ever gotten. What a way to spend their first morning of their summer vacation.

………………………

Ok so people this is my first fic so please review and tell me what you think of it. I know its short but later chapters will be longer.


End file.
